brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Colosseum
The Battle Colosseum is an exclusive place in Pokémon Brick Bronze where players can battle each other for Battle Points, or BP in abbreviation, which can be exchanged for useful items and TMs. It can be accessed through the Recreational Teleportation Device (RTD) once players earn Arc Badge from Silvent Gym. Players will also need to visit the Colosseum Marketplace to relearn or delete moves for their Pokémon, as well as to purchase certain items. Battle Settings The Battle Colosseum is the only place where players in Pokémon Brick Bronze can face off against each other. Requests can be sent from any opponent to the player by clicking on their name on the player list (top right drop-down menu) or by clicking on their avatar. The player can send as many requests as they would wish in order to get a battle. In addition, players can spectate other players' battles if they want. There are many factors that can be selected before sending a request. Level In a battle, players can choose whether their Pokémon will have their levels changed or not. It can be Levels 5, 50, 100 or Unchanged. Unchanged means the Pokémon the players will battle with will be the same level as they are in Adventure Mode. Mode Battles can be fought in Single, Double or Tag Battle format. It is important that players know the difference between these modes, as the strategies and tactics deployed in each battle mode are completely different. Single Battle In Single Battles, only 1 Pokémon from each side is brought out at a time. Each participant can control how many Pokémon he or she would like to use in the match, usually with both sides bringing in all 6 Pokémon to make the match a Full Battle. Double Battle In Double Battles, 2 Pokémon from each side are pitted against each other at the same time. Participants also still have control of how many Pokémon they would like to use in the fight, so the maximum Pokémon allowed from each side is still 6. Players are not allowed to start the match without bringing in at least 2 Pokémon. Tag Battle Tag Battles are where 2 players become partners and face another team of 2 players. Each player can only send out 1 Pokémon at a time, and can only bring 3 Pokémon to the match. Note that Tag Battles are hosted via another board in the Colosseum, instead of the usual battle request interface. These matches are also unranked, so neither BPs or rank points will be awarded. Rules Players can decide what metagame they wish to toggle. The only metagame currently available is "Anything Goes", where any Pokémon can be used and there are neither tiers nor clauses. Team Preview Unlike other Pokémon games and simulators, players can decide whether they will be allowed to see each others team before a battle or not. Some players prefer to have Team Preview off in order to give their opponents an element of surprise. The player must be wary whether they want to take that chance or not. Spectate This will list the match on "Spectate a Battle" board if "Allow" is picked, thus enabling other players to watch. If "Block" is chosen, the Spectate function will not be implemented. Tag Battles are currently disabled from spectating, however. Rated For Single and Double Battles, players can choose whether their battle is rated or not. If the match is rated, then it will count towards their rank and BP. However, if the fight is not rated, it will not affect the players' rank. Unranked battles are friendly, while ranked battles are competitive. Tag Battles are still locked into "Not Rated" as of now, and cannot alter a player's BP count or Rank. Location There are 22 arena locations to choose from when battling. When in battle, the background changes to the chosen location. The default option is random, and players can ignore it if they do not want to choose. * Single Battle: There are 13 unique single battle locations to battle in. They are: Desert, Woods, Ice Cave, Arena, Alola, Docks, Lab, Rooftop, Alley, Distortion World, Bomb Survival and Castle. Selecting Random will select a random location, and selecting Colosseum will result in the game always choosing the default normal map in any battle. * Double Battle: There are 8 unique double battle locations to battle in. They are: Volcano, Swamp, Gold Mine, Ruins, Cavern, Ballroom, Satellite and Candyland. Selecting Random will select a random location, and selecting Colosseum will result in the game always choosing the default normal map in any battle. Points Players are reminded that these points are neither rewarded nor deducted in Tag Battles. Only Single and Double Battles award Battle Points and alter Rank Points. Battle Points After a victory, players will earn 1 Battle Point (BP). If they win more battles consecutively, then a streak starts, allowing them to gain even more BP. The maximum amount of BP that players can earn per match is 5 BP. They will maintain this amount until they lose a match. BP can be used to buy many items from the BP Shop in Colosseum Marketplace. If a player forfeits before one move has been made, the other player will receive no BP. This only applies if the player has not won one match before the opponent decides to forfeit. Rematches between players will not count for BP until 1 hour has elapsed, so players must battle new opponents in order to continue their streak. Rank Points The player will also earn a certain amount of Rank Points upon victory when fighting in Single or Double Battles. The amount of Rank Points varies according to the rank difference between the two players. More points will be awarded if the player has a lower rank than the opponent; fewer points will be awarded if the player has a higher rank than the opponent. The loser of the battle loses the same amount of Rank Points that the winner has been awarded. For now, Tag Battles do not yield rank points regardless of results. There is also a leaderboard listing out the Top 20 trainers according to their current rank points. Top 11 to 15 battlers are given a bronze crown above their heads. Top 6 to 10 fighters gain a silver crown. Top 5 battlers are awarded a gold crown. Colosseum Marketplace Colosseum Marketplace is the reward centre where players purchase valuable items with BP they earned from being victorious in battles, as well as to remind or delete moves for their Pokémon. The counter for Hyper Training is also there. The Marketplace is accessible via a corridor under the blue Poké Ball mark, opposite to the red Poké Ball mark passage for the PCs. Trivia * The PVP battle theme is from Pokémon Colosseum. It was also used in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. * One of the prizes in the Arcade battle background is the old Roblox model of Game Director Lando64000. * After a battle here, all of the player's Pokémon are automatically healed. * The battle background Bomb Survival is a reference to the Roblox game Super Bomb Survival. Category:Facilities